Finding Love
by Lady Winterlight
Summary: A reasonably fluffy story involving Legolas and an original character. Not a Mary Sue, I promise. The first chapter is rated T, the second is M for adult content (so of course the story in general has a higher rating). Anyone not wanting the intimate details may skip the second chapter. Started out as a one-shot but gave life to the Finding A New Life series.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding Love  
Rating: M/NC-17 (in part 2)  
Author's Note: This fic is written the way it is for two reasons. 1. To keep it as much as possible in-line with the Tolkeinish style of the original story. 2. As a challenge to myself in the older writing styles that have fallen into disuse. My betas said that it made the story flow better, for those who were familiar with the originals. :-)

Updated Author's Note: This story was written originally while the LOTR films were coming out; ergo, it's over a decade old. But the recent movies are motivating me to add to the series, so I'm posting the earlier stories as well so that everyone has the frame of reference. This story was not originally in two parts. I have split it so that those who would like the story without the smut can read part 1 in peace.

* * *

She sat on the balcony, gazing up at the stars. The moonlight shone on her pale blonde hair and cream-pale skin, giving her more of a glow than most elves usually possessed. She was lost in her admiration of the beauty all around her, so she did not notice that she had a watcher.

He stood in the shadows near the balcony doors, admiring the beauty in front of him. The moon highlighted her hair in silver and the stars reflected in her eyes as she gazed at the heavens. Legolas swore that he'd never seen a lovelier sight in all of his long life.

When he'd met her, some decades ago, she'd seemed to him to be a lovely child. While not technically a child, she had been somewhat naïve because of her unusual upbringing. She'd been orphaned when very young - a band of orcs had taken her parents from her, but the child had managed to hide. She had been raised by a human family, though she'd outlived several generations of them by the time she went her own way.

The last few decades had seen her grow and change into the elegant Elven lady who sat before him now. She'd always had an air of grace around her, but now her confidence and her manner complimented that grace. And somewhere along the line, he'd fallen for her.

She had been quite worried when he failed to return from the meeting that had started the Fellowship. Upon his return, she had told him that she had prayed for his safety and that of his companions. How she'd known, he had no idea. But he had been grateful and she, in her uncanny way, had known that as well.

Emerging from his thoughts, he smiled when he noticed that she'd picked up a night-blooming flower from somewhere. He silently moved closer until he stood by her side, taking the star-flower gently from her hand and slipping it into her hair. "Lovely evening, my Lady," he said very softly.

She turned her head and looked up at him with a soft smile. "Lovely indeed, and more pleasant now than but a moment ago."

He returned her smile and bowed his head briefly in acknowledgement. He had known that she was attracted to him for some time, but had refused to take advantage of that fact. He had no problems at all in receiving the attentions of women, and even a few men, but she was different somehow.

"Will you walk with me, Linilya?" Her name rolled pleasantly off his tongue and he gave her a gentle smile and a fraction of a bow.

"I should like that very much," she replied in a gentle voice. She offered him another smile as she rose to her feet. Legolas had always been gentle and courteous with her, ever since they had met. She knew that she loved him, and she knew that he also knew it. But he was ever the gentle elf, courteous and mannerly. But still, she treasured what time he would spend with her and never asked for anything beyond his friendship.

The one thing about which she still lacked confidence, or perhaps awareness, was her own attractiveness, he mused. Indeed, she was hardly aware that she had several admirers who would have given anything if only she would turn those lovely eyes to them rather than him.

He offered his arm as they walked, and she gently curled her hand around his arm. They traded casual pleasantries as they went, following a winding path down from the balconies, through the untamed forest area, and along the path that led past the waterfalls.

When they arrived at the small clearing where the path reached out to run as near as possible to the cascade of water, they paused. Ever enchanted by the view, she stepped away from him and to the rail, meaning to stretch out slender fingertips and let the water play over them.

They stood beside the waterfall in silence, she at the rail and he just behind her. Droplets of water misted her long hair and her gown, glowing with reflected light. Then, as if spellbound by her, he drew her closer and wove his fingers into her hair, cradling her cheek in his palm. Giving voice to his thoughts, he whispered into her delicately pointed ear, "I know I should not do this... but I cannot help myself. I love you, my little one." For so he had called her, ever since he had found her, travelling alone so long ago. With that said, he bent his head and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

Her eyes widened at his words, then fluttered closed when his lips met hers. She lifted her arms to wrap lightly around his neck as she returned his gentle kiss. When he drew back he was surprised, though not overly so, to see a smile on her lips and joy dancing in her eyes. He returned her smile, and his smile grew when he heard her say, ever so softly, "And I love you, my gentle one."

His free arm wrapped around her waist, cradling her slim form against his. She leaned lightly into his embrace; it was an innocent enough move, born of a desire to be close to him, but her nearness sent his senses whirling. He wanted her nearly as much as he loved her. But though he knew that she was not naïve enough to be ignorant of what occurred between men and women, she was just innocent enough to not realize that her simple shift closer to him would inflame him in such a way. Gently, carefully, he disengaged himself from her. He meant never to hurt her or start something that he ought not to.

She let out a soft murmur of distress at his withdrawal and turned away from him, closing her eyes. Her hands curled around the railing along the cliff side and her head bowed. She didn't know what was going through his mind, only that he had pushed her away. And it hurt, considering the words of love they had exchanged. With her back turned, she missed the expression of regret on his face and was startled when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. She stiffened and then began to struggle slightly. "Legolas... please." Her voice was soft, but still managed to convey only a touch of the hurt and confusion she felt. "You do not have to do this..."

He understood what she was feeling, even if she did not. So he held her gently to him again and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I wish to be close to you, my Lina. But I mean not to make you feel pressured or in any way unsafe. I would wish to court you, but I would not press my desires upon you. Because I care about you, and I wish you to be happy."

She turned her head to look at him, and saw the truth of his words reflected in his eyes. She relaxed against him and made no attempt to move otherwise, simply allowing him to remain as close as he chose. "But I would also wish for you to be happy," she told him in her soft, sweet voice. "I will gladly allow your courtship if that is your wish, but I have no need of it. I would bind myself to you with or without it."

He loosened his grasp on her, and she turned in his arms to face him. She lifted her chin to look up into his eyes and smiled softly. His eyes searched hers, finding nothing in them but love and trust and joy. A smile spread slowly across his features, kindling a fire of love in his eyes. The one thing in his eyes that was, for the most part, lacking in hers was a bright edge of desire. She had never known that kind of fire, so the feelings lay dormant within her. But something in his eyes attracted her attention and made her heart pound in a way that nothing ever had before.

His gaze lowered to her lips as she ran her tongue over them lightly. It was a reflexive action on her part, but it caught his attention. He licked his own lips slowly and saw her watching him. With a smile, he kissed her again. This kiss began gentle, as before, but deepened as her lips parted and he tasted her for the first time. Tentatively, her tongue moved to touch his and he encouraged her in her exploration.

When they finally broke for air, she looked up into his eyes. The fire that they contained still smoldered, and she shivered delicately at the feelings it provoked in her.

His gaze softened as he took in the dazed look in her eyes. He knew that she had no experience with desire and he did not wish to press her too hard. But when he would have pulled back, her arms tightened around his neck and she refused to let go. "No, Legolas... do not leave me, please! I want to stay with you, to be with you..."

His heart soared at the same time that his conscience chided him for moving too quickly with her. He cradled her face in his hands, locking his gaze on hers. "Do you know what you ask, my little one?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. I am not afraid, Legolas. I have no reason to be. I am with you."

He studied her eyes a moment longer then broke into a smile. He swept her into his arms as if she weighed nothing and carried her swiftly away from the waterfalls and back to his home. He paused on the balcony and set her onto her feet gently, then asked once more, "Are you sure? You know this is," he paused for a moment, searching for the right word, "unconventional. Tradition would dictate that we wait..."

"I am sure, meleth-nin," she answered with a smile. Her concept of fidelity was part of her Elvish nature, but her unusual upbringing affected her attitudes as well. They were meant for each other and she did not need a ceremony to affirm it. He nodded and returned her smile, then opened the doors with a flourish. She giggled softly as he swept her up into his arms again and carried her inside.

* * *

Elvish Glossary  
'meleth-nin' / 'mîl-nin ' = my love


	2. Chapter 2

The rating on this chapter is definitely M/NC-17. There's not much of substance here, so if you choose to skip it you won't be missing anything.

* * *

He set her on her feet when he reached his bedroom. He opened the window and lit a few candles, allowing her a little time to look around the room. Typically Elven, it was a lavish place with rich wood furniture, silk and velvet cushioning, hangings and bedclothes. Delicately wrought candelabra held slim white tapers to light the room, though only a few were lit. They shed enough light to see by but not enough to do more than highlight gentle features.

He circled once around her, admiring her as she took in the room. When he stood in front of her again, he took her into his arms again and kissed her. Her hands lifted to rest on his chest as she returned his kiss and, after several moments she tentatively began to unfasten the buttons at the neck of his tunic. When the buttons were unfastened, he gently pulled away from her. He shrugged out of the garment, letting it fall to the floor, before circling around behind her again. With a soft kiss on the back of her head, he lifted the sheer gauze wrap from around her shoulders. Letting it fall, he then began to slowly unlace the back of her gown. When the lace joined her wrap on the floor his hands moved to her sides and loosened the laces there before sliding up her back to the sleeves that just barely rested on her shoulders. With tender fingers, he slid the sleeves down her arms and allowed the soft fabric to slide through his fingers and fall from her body to the floor.

She leaned back against him, clad only in the flimsy, strapless chemise preferred by the Elven ladies, and his arms wrapped lightly around her. Her head rested against his shoulder and he bent his head to place a soft kiss on the side of her neck that was exposed to him. One of her hands lifted to lightly caress his cheek and the other rested atop his hands, where they clasped over her stomach.

They stayed like that for a short time, just being comfortable with each other. He, giving her time to become used to their current closeness and the idea that they would soon be closer, and she, basking in his presence and his love, comfortable within his arms. She turned her head to look up at him when he whispered her name, and he caught her lips in another deep kiss before she could say a word in response. His hands slid out from under hers and separated. They glided over her stomach, across to her sides and upwards, caressing softly. She whimpered softly into their kiss as his fingers moved over her breasts. He teased her gently, his fingertips just barely touching her, letting the soft silk carry the motion of his caresses to her skin.

When their lips again parted, he smiled at her and lifted her into his arms. But this time, instead of setting her down, he sat on the bed with her sitting sideways across his lap. His arm slid from under her knees and lifted; his fingertips brushed across her cheek and then her swollen lips. "You are so beautiful," he told her softly.

Linilya smiled and whispered her thanks as his hand dropped down from her face to the buttons on the front of her chemise. She watched quietly as he began to unbutton them, blushing slightly as the parting fabric began to reveal her breasts to him. He was the first man to see her nude since she was a very little girl, and she was unsure of how he would react to her. His gentle smile and soft intake of breath made her smile back, and his reverent whisper of, "So beautiful..." made her relax again. Her chemise, now open to her waist, was brushed aside as his fingers traced softly over her skin. Her eyelids fluttered and half-closed as she let out a soft sigh. The sigh turned into a light moan as his fingers found her nipple and began to rub in circles around and over it.

He smiled as he watched her react to his gentle caresses. She was so innocent, so genuine in her responses and it awoke a fierce protectiveness in him. He loved her and wanted to take care of her, even if she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He would never expect her to be subordinate to him - they were Elves, after all, not humans - but he very much wished to be able to cherish her and give her all that she deserved.

Legolas slowly slid backwards on the bed, pushing himself further onto it. Then he slowly shifted them so that she lay back on the dark green velvet and silk of the bedclothes, and he lay on his side right next to her. The open part of her chemise had slid down onto the bed and he simply gazed at her for a few moments.

She still appeared to be glowing, her pale form luminescent against the dark green beneath her. Her slim figure had gentle curves in all the right places, and her hair lay spread out on the pillow beside and beneath her. "Simply beautiful..." he breathed. She opened her eyes and smiled at him again, then held out her arms until he moved into them. This time, she kissed him rather than the other way around.

As they kissed, her arms loosened their hold on him and she began to slowly trace her fingers over his shoulders. She loved the feel of his skin under her fingers and his chest against hers.

The two lay together, gently touching, caressing and exploring for what seemed like hours and yet also like the briefest of moments. She learned much of him and from him in that span of time; she mapped his body with her fingers and her kisses as he did with hers.

She was startled, briefly, when he placed a kiss on her hip and whispered that he wished to taste her. But she could deny him nothing and nodded her permission. It took only a moment; a few light flicks of his tongue over her moist flesh, for her surprise to become lost in the fire that washed through her body.

His arms wound around her hips, holding her mostly still as Linilya softly moaned and writhed in exquisite pleasure. He knew well what he was about, and before long she gave a soft cry of pleasure as she reached her release.

He kissed her gently as she wound down from her pinnacle of pleasure. He rested his weight on his arms, just barely laying on her. The remainder of their clothes had long since been discarded and the hard evidence of his continuing arousal nestled against her softness.

When she finally opened her eyes, he smiled gently at her. Her eyes were still hazy, but she saw and understood the passion burning in his gaze. She smiled at him, knowing that he had tried to gentle the look in his eyes for her sake, and arched her hips up against his. "Legolas..." she whispered, "make us one. I am not afraid, mîl-nin."

In answer, he shifted until the tip of his shaft was poised at her entrance. She was dripping wet, and he slid slowly into her; easily at first and then more slowly as he went further in. She was tight around him, and he was afraid to hurt her. A soft sigh escaped his lips when he was fully within her, and he then fought to remain still long enough for her to adjust. After a short time, she began to shift her hips slightly - being beneath him, she couldn't move far. But it was a signal to him that all was well and he could move as he wished.

As he began to move, Legolas watched her face for any signs of discomfort or pain. Seeing none, he relaxed and gave into the rhythm and the pleasure of their joining. He continued to watch her, enjoying the way her expression suffused with pleasure and happiness.

Eventually, though, the pleasure overwhelmed them both. They became lost in it, in each other. Together, they reached their peaks. They cried out as with one voice; her body tightened around him even as he filled her with his release. Then they lay in each other's arms, trembling slightly as they caught their breaths. He gathered her gently into his arms and turned them so that she lay on him rather than the other way around, and she smiled and snuggled against him.

"Will you stay with me, my little one?" he asked her softly after several moments of contented silence.

"I will," she replied in her soft voice. "Le uivelin." She raised her head and looked down at him, her expression gentle and her eyes full of love.

"Shall we then announce our betrothal?" he continued with a soft, vulnerable look in his eyes.

"I would like nothing better."

"Le melin, Linilya Morningstar."

"And I love you, Legolas Greenleaf, my gentle one."

Content and at peace, they lay together. They slept a bit, though in the way of their people their eyes did not close. Each in their own way, they dreamed of what their lives would be like in the future. They were no longer alone.

* * *

Elvish Glossary:

'meleth-nin' / 'mîl-nin ' = my love

'Le melin' = I love you

'Le uivelin' = I will always love you


	3. Chapter 3

Story postscript:

When I originally posted this story, I was immediately asked for more stories about Linilya and her history. So I promptly wrote A History To Tell. I finished that one and began several others that were never completed.

Inspiration has struck again after seeing The Hobbit movies and I'm working on more of these stories again. I hope you enjoy them.

However, in doing the research for my new stories, I discovered that I made a fairly serious error with this story. Elves as a culture abhor pre-marital sex. Now, Linilya is not entirely a product of Elven culture so her attitude isn't entirely problematical. Legolas, on the other hand, definitely is. It is possible that his time with the Fellowship and his friendship with those from other cultures has mellowed his attitude a bit. But not entirely. Elves are very much a "one partner only, ever" culture - there's only one known instance of an Elf remarrying after losing a mate.

So I made a few changes. There are some places where I indicate that he is thinking seriously about what is between them and the likely reaction to it. I hope it works out well.

I will address this further in another story. I have one in progress called "In The Light of Day" that picks up where this one left off. I had originally intended to post stories more or less chronologically, aside from this one. But it's looking unlikely at this point. I will just post them as they get written.

Thanks for reading and for sticking with me this far! I appreciate all the reviews as well.


End file.
